Under One Roof
by ladykirie
Summary: An old Chinese proverb about two women under one roof may not ring true after all-complete!


Under One Roof

The Chinese character for "Unhappiness" is depicted in two parts- the pictorial symbol for "roof" and the additional brush stroke is for "women"- in other words, one can find a lot of unhappy thoughts with two women living together... however, Alucard did not think so . Certainly, there were times that could be considered trying, frustrating ,and a few hairs away from driving him mad, but unhappiness was far from his mind.

They were both different as night and day-one living, the other...well, while technically "dead", had a very full afterlife. The master kept her emotions heavily guarded, under lock and key, while at a moment's notice, his fledgling could burst into tears, laughter, or fits of rage. Sir Hellsing had a lean, straight frame that gave an impression of being taller than what she was, a regal bearing that marked her way through a crowd. Her East Indian blood gave her skin the coulour of honey, while the old Germanic echoes of the Van Helsings resurfaced in her sharp features, blonde hair, and crisp, blue eyes. Seras was classic Anglo-Scottish stock- much smaller and fleshier- all soft curves and hard muscle. She had been pale when she was living, but the after-life made her skin luminous, countered by a shock of strawberry-blonde hair.

Integra enjoyed her quiet moments, cigar in hand, Bach playing softly in the background and a favoured cup of Earl Grey by her side. Seras enjoyed company greatly- chatting with Walter in the kitchen, even having an occasional drink at the pub with her comrades after a short assignment. One constantly asked questions- badgering the vampire all day and night, curious as a child. The other did not ask, but demanded answers.

However, if one was to look past some of the surface, their hearts were more similar than you would think. Bravery, courage, dignity- both women had character that surpassed the soldiers and nobles the creature had dealt with his many years prior. Each woman harboured personal pain - a family lost, trust betrayed, and the constant struggle to always be resilient, even when her own heart was breaking. Yet, they were able to rise above their heavy weights and press onwards. Both women were also virgins-Integra just being out of hand's reach, and Seras constantly slapping them away.

"_Nothing excites one like a challenge.", the vampire would muse to himself. In spite of some of his less-than-wholesome desires, the Cheshire King loved and respected them both, just as he knew they did in return._

His fledgling loved him as one would an uncle- an intimidating, irrational one at times, but she honoured and adored him, turning to her master for comfort when her strange, new, un-life seemed to be a bit too much. Seras worked hard to become a noble creature, worthy of the title, "Vampire",no longer a frightened, "night walker", she had gained her master's respect-not an easy thing to achieve.(He still chides and embarrasses her-after all nothing is cuter than to see her turn bright pink from a carnal thought or comment.) The pair also had begun to actually trust one another-enough for her to hand over body, blood, and intentions for an eternity. This was all the proof he needed for her commitment.

For nearly fifteen years, the bond between master and servant had grown, yet it was forged long before her birth- in blood, service, and enchantments. However, all the spells of the Van Helsing Family had failed to bind him to the family in heart- Integra had done that all on her own. The trials and mistrusts of the early years had melted away, lending itself to a new dynamic of respect.

Respect lead to a strange companionship, even merging into friendship and then into... well, the boundaries were still being established, but deep-rooting feelings were being defined and stated. While it would be a lie to say that desire and need were not a part of the equation, it was not merely lust, but love, a yearning to be bonded to each other not just in the ties of duty, but in the heartstrings as well. Melting his master's heart was not an easy task, but taming his own was feat in its own right. While still in its early stages, Alucard sees this pairing as perhaps one of the happiest of his life- or death.

The clock in the hallway strikes dully, sounding off 2 A.M., Alucard hears the rumbling of the lower area gates, and the opening of heavy doors. Like an evening breeze, he slips through the cracks in the wall and goes down past the wine cellar and basement to the dungeon areas where he and his servant reside. The girl's come home-her uniform stained with blood and ash, face messy, but triumphant. A dark, wispy shadow begins to materialize next to her taking the form of a tall, lean man in black and crimson. .

"_Welcome, back-did you finish the job, Girl?", he asks in a thought. _She responds in a broad grin-her sharp canines flashing pink in the moonlight.

"Seems like you did fine-good girl."he master commends her, patting her head lightly. They talk a while , she even laughs as she informs him of her victory, and then bid good bye, as she would like to bathe, change and read until dawn. She kneels and kisses his hand, pressing it to her soft cheek.

"_Goodnight master, I love you." she states in the dark._

The chimes sound off the half hour and the vampire can detect movement upwards of four floors, coming directly from the study. He travels , melding into the shadows of the house. His master, looking exhausted in pyjamas and robe, is nearly bent in half over her desk An endless mountain of paperwork and her glasses lie to her left and several cups of finished tea are to her right. His figure takes form behind her chair and he lightly places his hands on her slumped shoulders.

"_Long night? How can I be of service?", a soft voice inquires. _Integra utters a groan and begins slowly, to tell him of her meetings and the arguments of attempting to increase the budgets for weapons research.

"If they only read what they actually wrote down, they would see what absolute, inconsistent idiots they were..." she states, as her servant guides her gently over to the bed. He takes her robe, turns down the covers and lets her slip underneath.

"Sleep a bit-it will still be all there in the morning" she grumbles in protest-her vampire puts a finger to her lips to hush her.

"Get some sleep, or I'll personally enjoy keeping you wake all night." he replies with a sly grin and a kiss.

"You're pushing your luck.." He kisses her again, and as they break, she presses his hand to her cheek with a smile. He rises and leaves, turning off the desk lamp and collects the cups.

"_Good night master, I love you..." _ _He states in the dark._


End file.
